


Surprise Gift

by Kolebrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolebrew/pseuds/Kolebrew
Summary: Eren Yeager wakes you up to an early Valentine's Day present.Warnings: Cock warming, Praise, Spanking, suggestion at mommy kink, submission, fingeringWord count: 1.4k
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Surprise Gift

“Just relax baby. Just like that, you’re doing so well.” Eren gripped your waist and nuzzled you down as he laid against the headboard and groaned out your name. ‘Oh fuck baby” you cursed under your breath and laid your back against his chest. His cock nuzzled against your g-spot deep inside you, he held you down as he bottomed out and didn’t move. “Aw, princess I love when you warm my cock like that, tightening up nicely” he cooed out against your back. 

You knew he had something planned for Valentine’s day, you just didn’t expect to be full the minute you wake up. Eren gripped at your breasts and pinched your nipples between his fingers, you felt his tongue trail from your back to your shoulder and nibbled at your arms. “I’m gonna make you feel good today princess. Hm? Do you wanna take me, sweetheart?” You felt a shiver go down your spine from the air blowing against your ear as he spoke, one of his hands snaked down your belly to your clit. Eren spreads your legs out and you moan at the angle of his dick now hitting directly against your g-spot. You wanted nothing more but for him to rock against you to make you cum but he had other plans. He takes a finger and brings it to your mouth, you suck and twirl your tongue down to the base. “Mhm,” you say against him, he brings his hand down and draws figure eights on your clit. “E-Eren, yes baby just like that” you choke on your words and bent your head back against him. He rubs his pre-cum that leaks out of you on the nub of your clit, as you tighten around him you hiss at the sting from his hand gripping your breast. 

“Sweetheart, oh fuck if you keep it up I might fuck you.” he chuckles under you. He quickened his pace and you chase after your release. Eren twirls your nipple in your hand and steadies your body as you cum. “Oh fuck~” you manage to get out as you look down at where his fingers circled your swollen clit, “good job princess you did so well” he grabs at your hips and rocks you on his cock. You can feel his veins twitch inside of you when he thrust up and pushes against your g-spot forcing a deep groan out your mouth. 

“Shh sweetheart you’re okay princess.” he chuckles deeply and he takes one more inhale of you and runs his hands over your breasts before laying you on your stomach. “Eren-” you whisper against the pillow but he cuts you off “I gotta stretch you a bit more princess, raise your ass for me, baby,” he says and pushes your upper back against the bed. His voice was deep and shook you to the core when he praised you. You flinch and clenched when he smacked his hand against your ass. “Color?” he says circling his fingers over your heated cheek. “Green” you responded, you couldn’t care less how needy you sounded when you could barely speak, feeling a sore sensation at your core. He inserts a finger at a time and smacks your ass again, groaning at the feeling of you clench around his fingers. “Fuck~ sweetheart just like that” He pulls you against his chest and you slowly lower on his fingers as you squirm hoping for friction. 

He stills your hips “mmm baby we gotta take it nice and slow so you can enjoy your present.” he comes down to your ears and swipes his tongue on the outer edge “and then i'm gonna stuff you with my cock” as he slaps his cock against your ass. “Yes, baby” is all you can get out before arching against you when you move up and down his fingers. Eren swirls circles on your upper stomach and hums against your neck, he nibbles at your skin. You moan and whimper as he slowly flicks his tongue against your skin and whispers your name. You just came but having his body heat against you and him finger fucking you made you dizzy, you start to see white when Eren brings his hand up to your neck. He’s careful not to force his palm against your throat and squeezes the side of your neck with his thumb and index finger. With pressure, he asks sternly “color?” “green- fuck baby green ah-” you left out and shiver against him feeling yourself creak and your breath quickens. Eren knows this feeling and digs his fingers deeper inside you to help you cum. Your vision goes blurry as he applies pressure to your neck, you scream out and clench under him as you ride out your orgasm. 

He lets go of your neck and before you fall to the bed he catches you at the stomach and awes as your release leaks out of you when he removes his fingers, you whimper now feeling empty. 

He flips you over to your back and grabs your chin to look up at him, “do you want to fuck my cock baby hm?” he asks and swipes a thumb over your lips before bringing his tongue down for entrance into your mouth and waits for a response. “Yes please.” you whimper and licks at his thumb. He lays against the headboard and pats his lap for you to come. You crawl on top of him and hover over his tip, “don’t be shy princess take it.” Eren groans when you started to lower yourself onto him, you start to lose balance and he holds your hips to support. Having him stretch you out before wasn’t enough and you hold your breath, you both moan at the sound of his balls slapping against your inner ass. His length was long and thick, you could feel pleasure even when he moved the slightest. You clenched tightly around him as his tip rubbed against your g-spot. 

“Mo-move” you whisper against his temple, he smiled against your breasts and held onto your ass as he slowly began to rock you against him. “Aw, baby I love when you ride me like this princess” he whispers against your nipples. He grips harder as he quickens the pace and groans at the sounds of him bottoming out in you every time you fall back down on him. The sting you felt at the beginning from his stretching turned into your pleasure and you held onto his shoulders. ‘Fuck baby just like that- please baby” you whine and drew him closer till his face pressed against your chest. “Sweetheart you feel so good, take my cock” he says and slaps your ass hard. He relaxes back against the headboard and grabs at your breasts when you find your pace on him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck oh princess like that yeah” he whines and bites his lip. Seeing him crumble under you made you tighten harder and quicken your pace. You cry out as his tip slammed against your g-spot and your eyes begin to unfocus. You held onto the headboard with one hand and gripped at his throat with the other, he looked up at you and you watched his face tensed and his eyes rolled back to his head. Eren uses one of his hands and rubs against your clit not caring about how sloppy it was, he wanted you to cum with him.

“Yes princess, up and down that cock mhm” he coughed out and gripped harder at your breast. Now unable to speak when you felt his hand reach up to your throat and pressed at your veins to mimic your hand on his own throat, your mouth gaped open. “Sweetheart cum with me baby, I want you to cum please” he cried out, he became submissive under you and held you against his chest. You curse out and slam against him, “fuck” you manage to scream out when he rubbed frantically against your clit and holds you down “Fuck- mommy” he cries out as he thrust up in you, and comes. You twitch over him and hum as the feeling of strings of cum fill you and leak out. You relax against him and whine when he stops you from getting up.

“Good job princess” he grazes his lips over yours and rubs at your lower back. “Mhm thank you, baby” you smile as you kiss him lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kolebrew  
> I take suggestions on tumblr!


End file.
